


First Day Nightmare Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [2]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Aran centric, Rated M Just To Be Safe, aftermath fic, but Sharonne is there to be the best big sister she can be in that moment, my friends are so big brain it is insane, so much angst oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MY FRIENDS ARE THE BIGGEST BRAIN PEOPLE ALIVE AND I WANT Y'ALL TO UNDERSTAND THAT, OKAY?"The entire day after finding the body, Aran pretty much had one thought rolling through his head, and that is “who’s Cillian”.And then, by the time he’s gone to bed, it’s then revealed to him that he is technically Cillian—"
Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	First Day Nightmare Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> References to the first part (duh), so the gore Warning is still in effect, just to be safe.

The car ride home from school was somewhat quiet, save for the occasional babbling of Aran's younger sisters, Sharonne's fast and heavy breathing, Aideen crying super hard.....okay it wasn't quiet at all, but Aran's brain had tuned all that out, as he was only focused on one thing and one thing only at that moment.

Who the hell is Cillian?

Aran may have been confused, but he sure as hell wasn't an asshole. Okay he was, but he wasn't the type of asshole who would ask about a traumatic event that people are trying to recover from. So while his father was driving, his mother was bawling, Sharonne was collecting herself, and the twins remained ever oblivious, Aran silently started thinking about who this "Cillian" person was.

-Timeskip brought to you by a clown 👉👈-

"Aran? You still awake in there?" Sharonne asked quietly. It was now around 9:15 pm, around the time Aran should be asleep, but with how hard he was thinking and how his brain refused to shut off, he pretty much nixed the idea of sleeping.

"Yeah. Why?" Aran replied, obviously confused.

"Don't freak out but.....the police found some things." Sharonne started showing her younger brother some screenshot articles on her phone. "They say that the killer had red hair," Strike one. "They had some sort of beef with Jacob for at least a year," Strike two. "And here's the biggie. The police are almost certain that with the time of the kill and pattern of the footprints, the killer almost certainly lived on Grafton Street." Strike three. Aran wasn't sure if Sharonne knew or if she was just showing him for the sake of reassuring him that the killer was being looked for, but Aran connected the dots almost immediately and felt genuinely sick to his stomach. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're alright, bro." Sharonne said, rubbing her brother's back soothingly.

"Yeah." Aran replied quietly. "Shaken, but I'm alright." Sharonne looked at him one more time before hugging him.

"If you need to talk about anything, I'm right here." Sharonne said as she tucked Aran in. "Night, bro." She slowly closed the door, leaving Aran to his thoughts once more. Only this time, they weren't "Who the hell is Cillian."

"I'm Cillian." He mumbled almost silently. He didn't sleep at all that night.


End file.
